PEANUT BRUDDER AND JELLY
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Spoilers for 6x22. In the midst of trying to deal with the fallout from Sam's wall being demolished, the Winchester brothers seek moments of sanity and respite.  Might be a totally dumb story but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.


Disclaimer: Neither the boys nor anything related to Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just the boys out for a little spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Brudder and Jelly<strong>

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Dean Winchester sat slumped on the corner of Sam's bed watching him sleep. It had been a week since Castiel had declared himself the new God and had demanded worship and fealty from the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. Demands that had gone unfulfilled. And it had been slightly over a week since the now-transformed angel had purposely demolished the wall in Sam's head. A week teeming with nightmares and screams and tears and whimpers. For both Winchesters. Because Sam's unearthly and terrifying nightmares of Hell had reawakened and exacerbated Dean's with a vengeance and both men were struggling to hang on to some semblance of sanity and normalcy.

Sam spent his non-nightmare moments in a coma-like sleep. Dean spent those very same moments sitting nearby holding vigil in the vain hope the close proximity would provide some sort of comfort—for both of them. It was all taking its toll. Sighing, he shifted uneasily and looked between his brother and the grocery bag on the table, waiting patiently for Sam to wake up. He had what he hoped would be a pleasant surprise and brief respite from their current ordeal. Dean laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

(SN) (SN) (SN)

_Three-year-old Sam Winchester approached his older brother, Dean, who was lying on the couch watch television. He tugged forcefully at Dean's denim-clad leg._

"_Dee?"_

"_Whatchya want, squirt?"_

"_I'm hung'ery."_

"_Geez, Sammy, you're always hungry."_

"_Nuh uh. Not always hung'ery. Only when my tummy's making funny noises!"_

_Dean sighed and sat up, noting as he did that it was indeed lunch time. "Yeah, well, that's all the time." He stood and made his way to the apartment's tiny kitchenette. Opening the cupboards, Dean eyed their meager, and dwindling, supplies. "Okay, squirt, how about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"_

_Sammy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Peanut brudder and jelly!"_

"_Peanut butter, Sammy."_

"_That's wha' I say…peanut brudder."_

"_No…butter. B-u-t-t-e-r."_

"_Brudder."_

_Dean giggled as he continued to spread peanut butter and grape jelly on slightly stale white bread. "No." He sighed. "Sammy, what am I to you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What am I to you? I'm your brother, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're my big brudder."_

"_So if I'm you're brother—brudder—it can't be peanut brudder then, right?"_

_Sammy blinked up at him in complete confusion._

_Dean laughed and ruffled Sammy's hair. "Never mind." He dropped Sam's sandwich on a paper towel and put it in front of him before pouring him the last of the milk. He grabbed a glass of water and sat down across the table, taking a bit of his own sandwich. "Just eat your peanut brudder and jelly sandwich, dude."_

"_Thanks, Dee." Sam grinned and happily dug in, smearing peanut butter and grape jelly across his mouth._

(SN) (SN) (SN)

A noise from Sam had Dean's head jerking up and his eyes snapping open. An anxious glance showed him that his brother was stirring from his latest "nap". Relieved, he smiled slightly at that long ago memory that had so recently surfaced. Dean reached down and gripped Sam's shoulder to ground him. When Sam's eyes opened and he was oriented to place and time, Dean stood, hunching slightly as his muscles and still-sore ribs protested.

"Hey, Sammy, you hungry?"

The younger Winchester pushed himself into a sitting position. He shook his head. "No, but I suppose I should eat something."

"I got us something special." Dean grabbed the grocery bag and extracted the items it held. "Peanut brudder and jelly."

"Peanut _brudder_ and jelly?"

"Yeah. Remember—that's what you called it when you were…like…I dunno, three or four. Up until you went to kindergarten anyway."

"Seriously? Brudder? I don't remember that." Sam shifted to the edge of the bed, wiped a hand down his face.

"Yeah. No matter how much I tried to explain the difference, it was peanut brudder and I was your big brudder. Was pretty funny really." Dean quickly assembled several sandwiches. "Used to be your favorite lunch too." Licking jelly off his thumb, he carried two sandwiches over to Sam. He handed them over and, to his surprise, just barely managed to resist ruffling Sam's hair. "Here. Want some milk?"

Sam's usually too-solemn face transformed as he grinned just a little. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice."

Dean filled two plastic glasses and handed one to his kid brother before sitting down on his own bed with his lunch.

Sam bit into the concoction and actually savored the sweet and salty flavors that assaulted his tongue. He chased the bite with huge gulp of milk. Sam was surprised at how good it all tasted. He looked at Dean and gestured with the hand holding the glass of milk. "Thanks, Dean. You're a good big brudder."

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Too silly and stupid? The idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I went ahead and wrote it.<p> 


End file.
